Fairy tale
by Sofia Ribeiro
Summary: Os personagens dos contos de fadas existem, mas nenhum humano sabe, ou a maioria deles. Uma bruxa resolve ir para faculdade com os humanos, isso não vai dar certo. Ou vai?
1. Prólogo

Hey, me chamo Sofia e resolvi criar vergonha na cara e fazer uma fic, só minha.  
>Quero ser capaz de levar até o final essa história, sempre escrevi, mas nunca postei nada.<br>Agora que eu to com mais tempo, eu posso escrever mais e não deixar minhas histórias de lado.  
>Espero que você me motivem (reviews) a escrever cada vez mais.<p>

Segue a baixo a apresentação da fic, tá mais pra um prólogo também.  
>Espero receber algumas reviews para postar o próximo capitulo, só assim saberei se querem que eu continue essa história ou não.<br>Sem nenhuma review = sem continuação.  
>Eu acho que reviews fazem toda a diferença no curso de uma história e na vida de uma autora, até dá mais inspiração. (:<p>

Me baseei essa fic numa música muito linda de uma banda que eu curto muito: The Calling. Não vou dizer ainda qual música é, mas se alguém chutar o nome da música e acertar, eu falo aqui que a tal pessoa acertou. E se a pessoa quiser, pode até falar algo que poderá ser introduzida na história. "Como assim?" Desse jeito: "Eu ganhei e eu sou fã de tal banda. Faz um capitulo baseado nessa música?" "Ok (:" Algo assim, você escolhe e se tiver de acordo com o seguimento da história, vai ser ótimo! *-*

Vou postar uma vez por semana, sem dia marcado por enquanto. Mas pelo menos uma vez por semana, assim eu espero. Só as próximas duas semanas serão talvez complicadas. Porque? Minha mãe mandou meu note pro conserto, to com o note do meu amigo emprestado e acho que quarta que vem o meu já tá de volta. E eu tenho que devolver o note do meu amigo, então complicam as coisas. Espero que meu note chegue logo. Fora que eu tenho estágio e tenho que repor as duas semanas de carnaval, então, eu vou trabalhar quase dobrado e ainda tenho que estudar pro vestibular. É terminei o segundo grau, não fiz pré porque não tinha tempo (estudava tempo integral) e dinheiro. E aqui estou... uma autora de fics, estudando pro vestibular sozinha em casa, estagiando com HTML, vendo filmes e séries e ainda tirando tempo pra ajudar a mamãe.

Ou seja, não fiquem bravos comigo se eu demorar pra postar de vez em quando, mas prometo que tentarei postar uma vez por semana. MESMO. Essa é uma história que vai ser bem divertida de se escrever e já tenho várias coisas preparadas na mente.

Enfim, espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy tale<strong>

Quando eu era criança, eu via os humanos e todas as meninas queriam ser princesas ou anjos ou fadinhas ou algo assim. Eu? Queria ser apenas uma pessoa normal. Eu achava que deveria ser legal ser normal sem todas aquelas regras, aqueles protocolos, sem que se preocupar com o equilíbrio da natureza e sem ter que esconder quem você realmente é. E agora? Eu amo a minha vida. Regras? Existem pra serem quebradas, simples assim.

Você acredita em contos de fadas? Ou em mitos? Não? É o que eu esperava com resposta. Eu acredito, desde que eu nasci.

Eu sou uma bruxa, meus pais são bruxos, minha melhor amiga é uma fada e nós duas temos anjos da guarda que são gêmeas, a minha é uma fofa e da Allie é uma rockeira. Com isso foi comprovado que Rock não é daquele que não deve ser nomeado, porque o Lorde supremo não deixaria ela ser rockeira, já que ela faz parte do seu exército que é do bem.

Muita informação pra um parágrafo só não é?

É bem louco esse mundo da magia. É como se fosse outro mundo: bruxas, fadas, anjos, demônios, monstros, lobisomens, vampiros, dragões, duendes. É muita coisa misturada, mas é legal.

Mas algumas regras são dadas ao mundo mágico, manter as coisas em ordem. Regra principal: Humanos não podem saber da nossa existência. É por isso que vocês acham que 'nós' não existimos, somos frutos da sua imaginação. E vocês têm anjos da guarda, que além de ajudar a favor de vocês, os afastam de qualquer coisa que pode os aproximar da mágica.

Claro que tem algumas certas pessoas que se apaixonam por humanos e humanos por eles, mas eles não sabem quem somos nós, mas quebramos as regras pra ficar com eles. De duas uma: Ou desistimos do que somos ou o humano pode ser introduzido ao nosso mundo, mas tem que seguir nossas regras, que são complicadas por sinal, e esquecer tudo: casa, família e etc. Ou seja, totalmente complicado. Então é mais fácil não se envolver com humanos.

E você tem que ter cuidado por quem se apaixona, nada de misturar 'espécies'. É um bem que você faz pro equilíbrio da natureza. Ou seja, assuntos do coração são altamente complicados no mundo da magia, mas que no mundo dos humanos.

De qualquer forma, somos criados pra não gostar mesmo de alguém de outra espécie, então isso normalmente não acontece, só raramente. Nós somos no máximo amigos uns dos outros.

Eu sempre pensei 'um dia vou encontrar um bruxo bem legal pra mim e que sempre me surpreenda', mas sabe qual é o problema da minha vida? Eu nasci no único dia que é considerado azarento no meu mundo, me dando azar pelo resto da minha vida. Ainda bem que tenho minha anja pra me ajudar. Mas nem isso ela conseguiu me ajudar. Sabe por quê? Sou tão azarada que ela falava pra eu seguir em frente nessa loucura, isso porque ele era praticamente um deus grego. Se isso não fosse a única coisa que inventaram que não é real mesmo, eu diria 'pronto, era só que me faltava, me apaixonei por um deus'.

Mas não, os demônios não estavam satisfeitos com tamanho azar. Tinham que simplesmente piorar TUDO. De todas as regras, em que a maioria eu já quebrei, a única que eu não podia de jeito nenhum quebrar, era a que eu mais queria.

* * *

><p>Não se esqueçam das Reviews, ok? Sem review, sem continuação. (:<br>**Próximo capítulo: Maldito shopping.**

_"Alice? Alice? Terra chamando Alice?"_  
><em>"Bella, acho que deuses gregos existem."<br>"Uau." - Era tudo que eu conseguia falar naquele momento. Mas espera ai, porque a aura dele era daquela cor? _

**Até a próxima, Sofia.**


	2. Maldito shopping

Oi pessoas!  
>Nossa, você nem me mandaram review hein? Só a fofa da JennyCampbell! *-*<br>Eu sei, demorei muito pra postar não é? Podem me bater, eu deixo.  
>Mas como eu falei anteriormente, eu tive um mega problema com meus notebooks e com o pc do meus irmãos. Ninguém merece ter todos com defeito. Mas agora, as coisas melhoraram.<p>

E adivinhem? Entrei na faculdade! Por isso que eu demorei um pouco mais, eu tava me acostumando com tudo, além de ter que estudar um pouco mais, essas coisas.  
>Prometo não demorar tanto pra escrever. Por enquanto eu vou postar um capítulo de 15 em 15 dias porque minhas provas estão se aproximando e eu já vou me preparar desde já. Como eu não sei se é muito dificil ou não, não vou deixar a chance de reprovação entrar na minha vida! haha<br>Então, se daqui um tempo eu perceber que posso colocar de uma em uma semana, eu aviso.

Obrigada JennyCampbell pela Review e desculpa mesmo a demora. E vamos fazer assim... No mínimo dos mínimos, deixem 2 reviews para que eu possa continuar? Reviews estimulam muito a autora e desenvolve a imaginação logo! Não me deixem desanimada, seus lindos.

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01 – Maldito shopping<strong>

Meu único pensamento ao me deitar na cama foi: 'Porque eu tive que ir logo hoje ao shopping?'. Tanto dia pra ir fazer compras de roupas e calçados novos com Alice, mas eu tive que ir logo numa segunda-feira. Maldito dia, maldito azar, maldito demônio. A sorte dele que eu sou a azarada, não posso ver os demônios que vem atrapalhar a minha vida, a não ser que eles queiram aparecer. Senão coitadinho dele...

Você não deve está entendendo nada não é? Então eu preciso te contar certas coisas primeiro.

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Tenho 26 anos e oficialmente sou uma bruxa adulta. Apesar de ter 26 anos, ainda pareço que tenho 18 anos e acho que vou ficar um bom tempo assim. Nasci dia 13 de setembro de 1985, uma sexta feira. Se uma bruxa nasce numa "sexta feira treze" é mal presságio. Isso quer dizer que ela vai ser azarada e é preciso torcer que seu anjo da guarda seja MUITO BOM pra salvá-la dos problemas.

No meu mundo existe de tudo um pouco que você possa imaginar. Nós, bruxos, mantemos o equilíbrio entre as raças, cuidamos para que nenhum humano saiba da nossa existência (com o auxilio dos anjos, claro), com parcerias cuidamos do nosso mundo mágico e ainda temos que viver entre os humanos fingindo ser um deles. Bem louco não é?

Existem os anjos e demônios. Os anjos são todos do bem, como os outros são totalmente do mal. Nunca pronunciamos o nome do Lorde todo poderoso porque é um meio de respeitá-lo e nunca pronunciamos o nome do cara lá de baixo porque ele se aproveita de quem fala pra pregar peças. Muito idiota ele viu?

Bruxos, vampiros, fadas, duendes, lobisomens e qualquer 'pessoa' que seja mágica têm os bons, os ruins e os meios termos, igual aos humanos. Cada pessoa desse universo, mágica ou não mágica, tem um anjo da guarda. E os demônios rondam por ai até achar uma boa oportunidade de aprontar.

Uma coisa boa sobre pessoas mágicas: Elas demoram MUITO pra envelhecer. Uma coisa ruim sobre pessoas mágicas: Elas não morrem logo. E ainda tem aquelas que dão um jeito de viverem por muito, muito, muito tempo. Só os vampiros são totalmente imortais, não escolhem quando podem envelhecer. Mas são fáceis de matar, é só colocar eles num lugar onde os raios solares os toquem, eles ficam brilhando como purpurina até virar pó. É engraçado e tenso assistir isso.

Apesar de não poderem sobreviver ao raios solares, alguns vampiros dignos de confiança ganham um anel com um feitiço poderoso fazendo com que eles possam andar de dia. Existe algumas vampiras que preferem fazer um colar ou alguns vampiros que preferem como uma munhequeira. Tudo varia com o estilo. Porém você precisa provar que é de confiança pra ganhar e no primeiro erro, o objeto desaparece para sempre e você não pode tê-lo de volta ou ter outro. Normalmente, todos os vampiros que se alimentam de sangue animal (que são poucos) são os que ganham esses objetos e eles podem conviver entre humanos, fingindo ser um deles.

E pelo fato de nós, 'seres mágicos', demorarmos a envelhecer gera um pequenino problema: os humanos percebem isso. Então, nós nos mudamos muito. E lá estava eu indo pra uma cidade nova, mas dessa vez sem os meus pais.

EU CONSEGUI CONVENCER ELES DE ME DEIXAREM MORAR SOZINHA COM A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA ALICE! Que por acaso é uma fada, uma das raras fadas videntes, tem como elemento vital o ar, é super inteligente e muito agitada. Apesar dela ser minha melhor amiga e ter um dom extraordinário de poder ver o futuro, ela nunca me conta sobre tudo, só do que eu preciso saber. Ou seja, quase nada.

Ah, sem se esquecer que nossas anjas da guarda gêmeas vão com a gente. Não é normal anjos irem morar com as pessoas, mas sabem como é... bruxa azarada requer muitos esforços. Elas vão se passar também por humanos, é mais fácil ter suas anjas ao tempo real do seu lado. Mas claro que, quando elas quisessem ficar invisíveis aos olhos humanos, elas poderiam. Tipo assim, todos os anjos são invisíveis aos olhos de todos, mas eles podem aparecer se quiserem. Normalmente só aparecem pra gente mágica. Mas nós bruxos temos feitiços pra ver qualquer anjo ou demônio que a gente quiser. Mas eu em especial, não posso ver nenhum demônio que queira me atrapalhar. A não ser que ele esteja em forma humana. Isso é porque eu tenho um 'dom': eu posso ver a aura de todos. Posso saber se alguém é diferente, se é mágico, se é anjo, demônio, essas coisas. É raro isso aparecer em alguém, mas eu me sinto bem com isso.

A minha anja é a Ariane e a da Alice é a Ariadne. Ariane é a cara da alice: linda, fofa, romântica, toda 'menininha', meio elétrica e linda. Diferença entre elas: Ariane é mais alta que alice, tem mais força (óbvio por ser uma anja) e é loira com mechas rosas no cabelo. Alice é pequena, tem cabelos curtos e olhos super verdes. Já a Ariadne é mais a minha cara: Ama rock, gosta de cores escuras e não liga muito pras coisas. Eu tenho cabelos castanhos avermelhados, tamanho médio e olhos cor de chocolate. Ariadne como sua irmã é mais alta que eu, loira, mas com mechas roxas e olhos azuis.

E lá estávamos nós quatro indo morar em Hanover, New Hampshire para fazer faculdade em Dartmouth. Foi só por causa da faculdade que meus pais me deixaram morar sozinha, mas não me permitiram morar na faculdade, então me compraram uma casa meio afastada. Aqui é meio frio, mas eu amo o frio. A temperatura máxima aqui é em Julho por volta 21 ºC. Apesar disso eu gosto do frio, de se vestir bem, cheia de roupas e botas. Principalmente botas... Porque eu sou muito desastrada, então saltos não são o meu forte. Nós estávamos morando em Phoenix, ou seja, o choque de temperatura foi meio grande.

Nossa casa é uma gracinha. O bom de ser bruxo é que dá pra construir tudo muito rápido. Meu pai, pai de Alice e os amigos deles que construíram essa casa. É de dois andares e tem um andar subterrâneo. Cada uma de nós tem um quarto próprio, o que é ótimo. Nossos quartos são suítes com closets, tudo de acordo com o nosso gosto. Tem duas salas, uma sala normal e uma pra ver filmes e jogar videogames. Sim, nós jogamos videogames. Não somos "As" nerds nisso, mas jogamos uma coisinha ali, outra aqui. Fora que tem dois Mac e dois notebooks lá nessa sala. Tem uma cozinha enorme, linda e moderna. Minha mãe arrasou decorando ela. Tem uma sala que é espécie de uma sala de estudos, tanto pra faculdade como pras coisas do mundo mágico. E claro tem banheiro pras visitas. Os quartos ficam no segundo andar e o resto aqui no primeiro. No andar subterrâneo tem uma piscina. É claro que tem um aquecedor, a água fica quentinha. É tão boa aquela piscina e ainda dá pra treinar meus feitiços que usa água.

A faculdade começava na segunda semana de agosto, então chegamos na sexta pra arrumar tudo bonitinho, estocar comida, essas coisas de mudanças. Alice cismou que segunda a gente não podia ir pra aula, só na terça porque era melhor. Eu perguntava porque era melhor, ela apenas me dizia "Você confia ou não confia em mim, Bella?". Eu odeio quando ela faz isso, porque parece que ela tá me escondendo algo como uma visão sabe? Nossas anjas foram na segunda pra conhecer a faculdade, ver o que tem de bom e de ruim e pegar nosso horários. Eu estou fazendo literatura e Alice, moda. Nossas anjas não vão fazer porque elas não precisam, a única função delas é estar 24 hrs disponível para nós.

Você deve estar pensando "Deve ser ruim não poder não fazer nada além de cuidar de alguém". É, eu acho que deve ser, mas elas gostam disso. Nem todos os anjos são anjos da guarda, que fique bem claro. Tem várias ordens e etc, que nós não podemos saber: segredo divino. Ok né. Apesar delas poderem fazer algo como ir dar uma volta na faculdade, anjos da guarda tem tipo uma conexão com a pessoa que é meio complexo pra mim. Eu posso me comunicar telepaticamente com ela e ela pode saber se eu estou precisando dela ou não. Sabe aquela vozinha falando com você? Então, é os nossos anjos se comunicando telepaticamente com a gente. Bem, bizarro.

Então segunda-feira a tarde, estávamos indo pro centro de Hanover pra encontrar algum shopping (somos novas aqui, não conhecemos muita coisa). Encontramos um e era bem legal, não era muito grande (até porque a cidade não é tão grande assim), mas dava pra fazer tudo que nós queríamos. E pelo que percebemos os universitários gostavam de vir muito aqui, porque tinham muitos deles. Uma coisa que eu gostei muito daqui é que tem umas lojinhas que fazem as coisas personalizadas e exclusivas, como por exemplo blusas, canecas e etc. Eu AMO coisas assim. Primeiro nós fomos comprar nas lojas em que a Alice denominava que as roupas eram perfeitas e se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é: NUNCA fale que a roupa não é perfeita. Ela vai simplesmente fazer um relatório de moda e tendências, você não vai querer escutar isso. Alice escolheu várias roupas por mim e para ela. Pelo menos eu te que admitir uma coisa: ela tem senso de moda e sabe deixar você super linda e estilosa.

Depois fomos para as lojas que eu gosto, comprei umas meias fofinhas (gosto de colecionar meias), comprei umas canecas legais, comprei umas blusas estilizadas, até com a logo da faculdade e uma outra com cheia de todos os memes. E claro, comprei ursinhos de pelúcias e uns porta-retratos legais pra botar as minhas fotos. Quer me dar um presente? Coisas personalizadas ou fofas e ursos de pelúcia. AMO ursinhos, tenho um monte. Deixamos as compras no carro e fomos atrás de comer algo, já estava começando anoitecer e ainda iríamos comprar calçados.

Fomos na praça de alimentação e adivinha quem estava no Burger King? Ariane e Ariadne com um grupo de meninos, lindos e maravilhosos por sinal, rindo muito. Alice olhou pra mim, eu olhei pra ela...

- Tá pensando no que eu estou pensando?

- Provavelmente, Ali.

Isso só significa uma coisa: Elas estão tentando encontrar garotos pra nós. Nós, eu e Alice, porque anjos normalmente não ficam com humanos, MUITO RARO MESMO, eles se relacionam mais entre eles mesmos. E mais complicado ainda é anjos da guarda fazerem isso porque eles tem que proteger a pessoa que eles guardam, fora que eles não são de ficar (isso não existe pra eles) e são imortais. Normalmente quando eles ficam com alguém é tipo PRA SEMPRE mesmo. Então quase nunca você verá um anjo com alguém. Mas demônios? Passam o rodo. HAHAHAHA Eles são muito danadinhos, isso sim. Mas voltando ao que eu estava falando, elas gostam de arrumar pretendentes pra nós, viram amiguinhas deles, conhecem eles, conhecem os anjos deles e se elas acharem que pode dar em alguma coisa, ferrou. Elas nos enchem o saco até nós virarmos amigas deles e tentarmos algo. Alice é mais maleável, ela acha que pode encontrar o "príncipe" dela assim e cai nessa furada. Mas eu sou mais díficil e elas sabem disso. Eu até brinco que eu sou não tenho uma tampa da panela e digo que sou uma frigideira.

O pior disso tudo é... Elas sabem que são complicadas relações com humanos e 'seres mágicos', e que eu não quero esse tipo de complicação pra minha vida. Mas elas são os tipos de garotas que ama drama e coisas impossíveis, já que impossível não se encaixa no vocabulário delas (sim, elas podem fazer muitas coisas que você ache totalmente impossível). Alice, que é toda sonhadora, não liga muito para isso, mas com certeza seus pais iriam pirar. Para Alice, quanto mais difícil algo, melhor o final, então nem me surpreendo quando Alice fica alguém que não seja da 'raça' dela. O incrível que ela gosta particularmente de mestiços, vampiros e humanos.

- Eu acho que alguém disse que ia pegar os nossos horários e não ficar a tarde no shopping sabia? - Falei com ironia. Cruzei os braços e ergui a sobrancelha paras anjas. Alice estava olhando para os garotos, possivelmente avaliando eles. Ela podia se envolver com humanos, mas ela era muito criteriosa e não era com qualquer um que ela ficava. Pelo menos ela fazia algo de útil, não ficava vigiando o futuro dela com o garoto pra não perder a 'graça'. Ela só buscava saber se algo muito ruim iria acontecer, só isso, mas nada. Ah, sim, ela consegue controlar as visões. Mas ela não aprendeu isso sozinha não, ela foi pra escolas de fadas na adolescência.

- Ah, mas nós já pegamos os seus horários, mas resolvemos nos socializar um pouco. Não pode não? - Ariane comentou com olhinhos pidões, ela tá aprendendo muito com a Alice, só pode.

- Pode, mas mesmo assim é suspeito. - E as anjas riram do comentário. É provavelmente elas estão aprontando.

Até que os meninos não eram feios não, eram bonitinhos. Altos, com músculos e morenos, me lembravam um pouco índigenas. Alice nos apresentou aos meninos e eles eram Quill, Jared e Seth. Quill e Jared estavam na faculdade e Seth ainda no ensino médio, mas ele foi com os amigos na faculdade pra conhecer um pouco, já que ele pretende ir para lá no ano que vem. Depois fomos pegar algo pra comer e o Seth nos acompanhou. Seth é bem divertido, gostei desse menino. E Alice me disse, disfarçadamente é claro, que ele seria um grande amigo nosso e eu gostei da idéia.

Após eu comprar um combo Cheseeburger Duplo com bacon e Alice comprar um combo Grilled Chicken voltamos para mesa. Na metade do caminho Alice ficou parada olhando, olhando e olhando. Achei estranho, ver Alice parada e queta só olhando é algo raro, a não ser que ela tivesse tendo uma visão, mas não é assim que ela prever algo.

- Alice? Alice? Terra chamando Alice?

- Bella, olha.

- Olha o que?

- Você tá bem, Alice? - Perguntou Seth. Se até ele percebeu algo de estranho, é porqe é sério.

- Bella, acho que deuses gregos existem. - E olhou para mim e vi que seus olhos brilhavam.

- Do que você está falando? - Já não conseguia enteder mais nada.

- Eu acho que ela está falando de Jacob, Sam e Paul. Ou só de um deles. - Comentou Seth e começou a rir alto. Olhei pra onde ele apontou e...

_- _Uau. - Era tudo que eu conseguia falar naquele momento. Eles tinham traços iguais aos outros, mas eram mais lindos e misculosos. Não musculosos do tipo monstro sabe? É mais para muculosos que toda garoto tende a babar e querer passar a mão._ Ops, que pensamento hein, Bella._ O mais bonito era o do meio. Que sorriso era aquele. Eles já estavam sentados na mesa e riam de alguma coisa. Seth começou a rir mais alto e eu sai do meu transe.

Falei pro Seth não comentar esse momento com ninguém, tirei Alice do seu transe também e continuamos indo para a mesa. Mas espera ai, porque a aura dele era daquela cor? Agora que eu estava mais perto que eu percebi. Que estranho, a aura deles três são roxas.

Bem, a tarde foi legal lanchando com eles, eles são super legais e tal. O mais estranho foi não entrar em transe quando o Jacob sorria (sim, ele é o que eu achei mais bonito e a Alice concordou comigo). Nossas anjas ficaram nos olhando com caras estranhas porque elas perceberam que surgiu um interesse na gente. Por favor, Senhor todo poderoso controle essas meninas.

E pelo resto do dia (ou da noite, já que chegamos em casa já era noite) eu fiquei com esses meninos na cabeça, primeiramente o Jacob porque caramba aquele garoto é muito lindo! E aquele sorriso me mata... _Se controla, Bella._ E depois por causa das auras roxas. Por eu saber ver auras, eu tive uma materia extra no meu colégio de como dominar esse dom e entendê-lo, mas eu não me lembrava mais dessa aura. Deve ser alguma que é rara. E eu, muito burra, esqueci meu livro de auras na casa dos meus pais. Eu tinha que pegá-lo, mas do jeito que minha mãe é muito paranóica, ela vai achar que alguma coisa tá muito errada e vai vir aqui ver se tudo tá certo. E sinceramente? Melhor deixar minha mãe em casa.

Mas como eu já não estava aguentando essa curiosidade, eu resolvi pegar esse livro quando meus pais não tivessem em casa. Agora é esperar até domingo quando eles forem na casa da minha avó. Isso é, se até lá eu não morrer de curiosidade. Era mais de duas da manhã quando eu consegui dormir e o pior? Eu teria que acordar cedo pra faculdade e chegar igual uma zumbi no meu primeiro dia não seria legal.

Sabe porque eu odiei essa ida ao shopping? Porque eu não consegui tirar o Jacob da cabeça por um tempo e por causa dessa aura dele. Isso realmente me deu dor de cabeça. E mal eu sabia que isso só tenderia a piorar.

* * *

><p>Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, por favor.<p>

**Até o próximo capítulo, Sofia.**


End file.
